


Richard

by prettygeorgie



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygeorgie/pseuds/prettygeorgie
Summary: Dhani invites a friend over, who looks a lot like Ringo.
Relationships: George Harrison/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Richard

**Author's Note:**

> I just love George when his crazy.

Dhani had awoken to a text from his friend "Looking forward to seeing you today" it read, Dhani sent a message back "Yeah, bro we have a lot to catch up on" Dhani put the phone down, "Dhani can I come in?" George knocked at the door, "Yeah sure" George opened the door, "What time is your friend coming over?" George, asked, "midday" Dhani replied. 

Just then Dhani's phone started to ring, the contact showed his friend's picture, and for a moment, George thought it was Ringo. "Dhani, can I see that photo of your friend?" Dhani gave him the phone, "Oh wow... Oh my goodness what a cutie, you know who he reminds me off?" "Who?" "Ringo, he looks very much like a younger Ringo" George, replied, "what? No way, he looks nothing like Ringo" Dhani, spoke, "What are you talking about? He looks like Ringo in his teddy boy days, oh he was a sexy hunk... still is" George, smirked, "Woah, okay dad" "You remember those photos I showed you of Ringo in Hamburg?" George, asked, "Yes dad, you showed me that photo album of Ringo all the time" "Well your friend does happen to look like Ringo, do you know what that means?" George, asked, "that their look alikes" Dhani, replied, "no it means that you have finally found your own Ringo, just like me" George, beamed with pride, "What? No way, we are just friends, I'm not gay like you" Dhani, spoke, "Nonsense, now let me look at you Dhani rolled his eyes at how George didn't seem to be paying attention, "okay you need some eye drops, something to make the whites of your eyes even whiter, you need to clean behind your ears, blush your teeth, have a shower and I'll style your hair" George, spoke, "Look dad I'll blush my teeth, clean behind my ears and use my eye drops but I'm not having a shower or having you style my hair" Dhani, spoke, "You like it when I style your hair" George, spoke, "usually yes but not today, it's not a date dad, we're just friends" "Just friends... sure you are" George laughed and left the room.

George began to style Dhani's hair, taking a quick look of the photo of Ringo, he knew Dhani liked having a moptop and so George had been styling it for a few years. George always made Dhani's hair look like Ringo's old moptop, what's amusing is both Dhani and Ringo don't seem to notice. "Ooh is he messaging you?" George, asked, "we're not a couple, I already have a girlfriend" Dhani, replied, "yes I know you do and she's a very pretty girl but this Ringo look alike his..." "enough dad, now are you done with my hair?" "What do you think?" George placed a mirror in front of his son, "it looks great dad, you know it does remind me of someone but I just can't think who" George had to hold back a laugh.

A car pulled up in front of the home, it was Dhani's friend, "hey bro" Dhani rushed over to his friend and gave him a hug, "hello Mr. Harrison" "none of that Mr. Harrison stuff, just call me George" "Right, George" Dhani's friend shook George's hand, "what's your name? Dhani has never told me your name" "Richard, my name is Richard" George thought he might off miss heard what the young man told him, "Richard" George, smiled, "yes" Richard nodded his head, "Well hello, I do hope you feel welcome, I really do" George was sounding exicted at discovering that this man not only look like Ringo but had the same name, "We hope you enjoy your time here and that this home also feels like a home to you" George shook Richard's hand even faster, "dad, relax" "Right, I'm just going to get my things" Richard proceeded to his car. "Dhani, I'm so happy for you and Richard, you two make an adorable couple" "dad... his not my boyfriend" "maybe you two can go for a walk in the garden, maybe even do some gardening" George, spoke, "He hates gardening" Dhani, spoke, "does he now? Well I still approve of him" George, spoke, "dad, now many times do I need to tell you that his just a friend" George stared at Richard who was removing his shirt, "damn... can I be a virgin again?" George, asked, "okay I'm out of here" Dhani walked off.

They sat by the pool, though when Dhani said that they will hang by the pool, he meant just him and Richard, not George aswell. George moved his seat closer to Richard, "dad... do you have..." Dhani paused and though of what he was really going to say to his dad, this was Richard's first time at Frair Park and he didn't want to do or say anything that would put Richard off from coming again. "Dad, your working on a project in your garden" "yes but I will attend to that later" Dhani took a deep breathe, Well it was worth a try but it looked like they were stuck with George, he wasn't going anywhere. George looked at Richard's chest, checking him out, he had muscles which made him look sexy, George couldn't help but imagine himself his hands all over that chest. Richard was only wearing swimming shorts and George couldn't help but wonder if Richard had a big dick, and George couldn't help but imagine himself riding it. Dhani was showing Richard photos of a road trip he took with his girlfriend, he tried to act like George wasn't there but he couldn't as he can see George fanning himself and panting like a fangirl. Dhani was going to say something but his phone rang off, "sorry it's my girlfriend, you go into the pool, I'll join you soon" Richard nodded and jump into the pool, "Dad, can you please go away and do something" "what? No, I'm gonna stay here, Richard doesn't mind" George, replied, "No, it's just embrassing seeing an old man act like a teenager" Dhani, replied, "in other words, your telling me to keep my lips to myself and keep my legs close" George, spoke, "Yeah something like that" Dhani, replied, "Yes dad" George, spoke and Dhani poked his tongue out.

Richard came out of the pool, "I'm just going to wait for Dhani" Richard sat down again, "so, I don't know much about the Beatles but your the quiet Beatle am I right?" Richard, asked, "yes that's me, I have only ever really talked when it's necessarily otherwise I just keep to myself" George, replied, "I'm outspoken I guess... I don't know sometimes people just see me as a joke and I'm okay with that because what's the point in being serious all the time" Richard, spoke, "You remind me of someone I know" George, spoke, "I do?" Richard, asked, "yeah" George moved closer to Richard so that their legs were touching. "So, any dreams for the future?" George, asked, "The future? Oh I don't know, I'm just studying art right now, I do like to do little jobs around the home like fixing an leaking roof or a crack in the wall" Richard, replied, "You know you can work for me, you can my maintenance man, I'll pay you well" George placed his hand on Richard's hand, "Well I..." Richard looked down at their hands and then he looked at George who had a radiant smile on his face. Richard knew that George was trying to seduce him and even though the job opportunity sounded amazing, he didn't think it would be a good idea, "Okay you don't need to say anything right away, I just thought it would nice for you and Dhani to see each other more often and this would be a way" George, spoke, "It's very kind of you to offer, but I'm not sure" Richard, spoke, "here come with me, I do have a small job for you" George, spoke, "sure, what is it?" Richard, asked, "I have a crack in the wall of my bedroom" George, replied, clearly lying.

Dhani returned back to the pool, "Okay Richard let's go for a swim" but Richard was nowhere to be seen and neither was George, alarm bells were going off in Dhani's head, maybe inviting Richard over wasn't a good idea. Dhani has always known of his father's crush on Ringo and with his friend Looking like Ringo. It was not helping the situnation, since Ringo had wanted to be more independent with his music, he didn't need George's help with songs as much as what he used too this had left George feeling lonely and missing Ringo like mad. Dhani didn't know whether to call his mum or Ringo, he decided not to bother with calling anyone, he knew where George had taken Richard and he had stop his dad from doing any thing impulsive.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, George was bouncing up and down Richard's dick, "ahhh.... baby, so big" George moaned, Richard held onto George's hips and started to thrust, "yes... yes... yes... OH... YES" George moaned feeling Richard hit that part deep within him. "Georgie, I'm gonna cum" "Yes... please... oh... please... cum in me" Richard deep one last deep thrust releasing his seed into the other man, George came moments later, collapsing onto Richard's chest, coming down from his high. Richard wrapped an blanket around them, "You are so beautiful, Georgie" Richard kissed him on the forehead, Richard did mean that, but he was feeling a little guilty that he had just slept with his friend's father. George closed his eyes, in absolute bliss as he remembered his times with Ringo, sure Richard was not Ringo but they looked alike and had a similar personality George couldn't help himself. George kissed and caress Richard's chest, Ringo was rubbing George's back, "You are so handsome and sexy" George played with Richard's necklace, "so are you" Richard brought George in for a passionate kiss, memories of what they just shared when though Richard's mind, he knew George was just luring him to his bed and that there was no crack in the wall but George is so seductive. It was hard to resist George when he is laying there with his legs spread, just as long as Dhani doesn't find out.

Dhani opened the door to his dad's bedroom, and almost had a heart attack seeing his dad and friend in bed. George was on top of Richard and Dhani knew that his dad had just rode his friend, Dhani didn't know what to do, so he closed the door.

"Next time, I'll go to Richard's place instead"


End file.
